Minerva's Nightmare - ECHO
by Vaati Star
Summary: One night in Nohr Minerva has a dream... a nightmare. Will she escape this dark force that plagues her dream? Or will she fall to the hands of her victim.


_AN: I do not own ECHO or Touhou Project_

 _So I've been watching an animation under the title of ECHO, which is an undertale animation. So I got inspired to do a little writing of my own based on this animation. With a Fugere Illusion twist of course. So Please, tell me what you think in a review below._

 _But without further ago._

 _Let the clock stop ticking_

 **Minerva's Nightmare – ECHO**

 _BGM: ECHO by Vocaloid._

Minerva was floating in a black void, small windows of light within the void as Minerva stirred. Slowly opening her eyes as she looked up and righted herself in the void looking around for a moment before spotting something. "Cirno…" Minerva gasped, floating over to the knocked out Cirno and holding her as she felt something watching her. Looking up at one of the mirrors of light that had a dark figure behind it. "No… you're dead." Minerva said with a faint gasp.

Standing behind the was a boy with short blond hair with his eyes closed, a knife in one hand as he slowly looked up and opened his eyes, which were an unnatural pale green. "Go away! You can't haunt me anymore!" Minerva shouted at him in fear as the boy chuckled before a flash of white light surrounded Minerva and Cirno.

When the light cleared, the boy and Cirno were gone, leaving Minerva alone in the void as she spun around looking for Cirno or the boy as she felt a tingling on her hand, Her hand turning completely black as the color quickly spread up her arm, Minerva trying to get the black off in a panic as it covered her entirely, Minerva grabbing her head in pain as the black turned to white before Minerva returned to her own color. Placing her hands on her chest in a panic as behind her shadow in the void extended into the boy from earlier, Minerva whipping around and coming face to face with the knife in the boy's hand.

Trying to knock the knife away with a frail jab Minerva tried to run away from the boy in the void. The boy shrinking back into the shadows as Minerva ran on air, her hair floating behind her as her robes fluttered from a nonexistent breeze. As she was running a hand grabbed her leg from the void. Minerva gasping as she was pooled down into a pool of black, more windows of white surrounding her as she plunged face first into the black void.

Minerva's eyes glazed over for a moment, their deep purple flashing a pale green for a moment as an unnatural smirk formed on her face. It only lasted for a second as Minerva grabbed her head and righted herself, her eyes returning to their normal color. Minerva breathed in deeply, looking for the boy as under her a pool of black spread from beneath her feet. From this pool of black a figure emerged right under her feet, parallel with her as it held a knife and its eyes glowed an unnatural green.

Minerva noticed this and floated away as the figure spun upright, trying to stab her with its knife. Parts of the black pool floating up around it as Minerva landed on some sort of solid part of the void. The boy the figure became flashed her an unnatural grin as it pointed the knife at her, parts of the black pool lashing out at her as Minerva floated out of the way.

Minerva threw a small barrage of bullets at the figure, trying to do anything to harm at as the fear on her face grew. "Why are you here? Your dead." Minerva said in a panic as the boy smirked at her, tilting his head as if almost questioning her why she was asking that question. But the answer was clear. Revenge.

"No! NO! GO THE HELL AWAY!" Minerva shouted as she flung her hand up, bullets forming all around her before being flung at the boy. The boy's body morphed around the bullets, opening holes and bending in unnatural shapes to avoid actually getting hit as he kept smiling at her with his green eyes glowing. Throwing his arms out to the side a perfect copy of the boy flew out from his body, flying at Minerva with his knife outstretched.

Minerva gasped as she tried to form a barrier in front of herself, but the copy smashed through her barrier and slammed right into her before dissipating as she was flung back, Minerva grasping her chest as she breathed heavily. She tried to pull herself up as the boy grabbed her by the collar, holding her up as he spun his knife round, ready to stab her.

But it was at that moment a barrage of icicles was flung at the boy, blasting parts of him away as he let go of Minerva, who fell to the ground as the boy disappeared for a moment. Minerva slowly getting up as she looked at her savior with her mouth in a wide pen smile as tears formed in her eyes. Cirno stood next to her smiling and placing her hand on Minerva's shoulder as she cried from happiness at just having her sister with her before she disspaeared, an outline figure of her appearing behind Minerva as she closed her eyes and held her hands at her side.

On Minerva's other side an outline of Patchouli appeared, holding her personal tome as she stood behind Minerva with a smile on her face. Behind the outline Cirno an outline of Alice appeared with an outline of Shanghai floating beside her, both outlines ready for battle as an outline of Meiling formed next to the outline of Patchouli smiling with her fists outstretched. Next to Alice an outline of Nitori formed, clad in her armor with a smile on her face as she readied herself for combat. Behind the outline of Patchouli an outline of Mokou appeared, holding a sword out in front of her with a grin on her face, the outline just asking for a fight as one final outline emerged right between Cirno's outline and Patchouli's. An outline of Marisa form, her Hakkero in her hand already charging as Minerva opened her eyes a smile on her face as a staff formed in one hand and a tome formed in her other. But something was off about Minerva. One of her eyes, her left one, had gone completely white, without even a pupil.

It was then the boy choose to reappear, forming in front of Minerva with a smile on his face as he tilted his head up and held up his knife, as if asking, _really?_ That only last for a moment as he tilted his head to the side with a really unhinged grin on his face as he finally made a sound of mirth, of laughter.

"You can't not harm me. I have my friends beside me my former brother." Minerva spoke at she pointed her staff at the boy. The outlines of Nitori and Meiling condensing into balls of light before shooting at the boy, who tried to morph his form to escape them, only for them to leave sizeable dents in his boy as Minerva's smile grew wider. Opening her tome the outlines of Alice and Mokou turned into orbs of light before being flung at the boy, who was forced to take them head on as he skidded back in the void, his grin finally disappearing as he glared at her.

Minerva then threw her arms out, the outlines of Marisa, Patchouli and Cirno turning into orbs of light before being flung at the boy, who tried to melt away into the void to escape them, but the orbs pursed him relentlessly until they finally slammed into him, leaving him unable to meld back into the void to avoid Minerva.

Minerva then flew behind the boy and swung her staff at his back, but instead of it slamming into him he was flung away from her until he stopped and was flung downwards, slamming into the void as he looked up, his eyes flashing green again as he raised his hand, Minerva seizing up as he started to fling her around, only for trees to form out of the void behind her to catch her as she floated in front of them in the void before she disappeared herself.

The boy looked around for her as Marisa appeared in front of him, starting the boy as he turned around, Alice forming in front of him with Shanghai as he turned again to find Mokou and Nitori facing him from that direction. To his other side the forms of Patchouli and Meiling were blocking his way. _"ENOUGH!"_ The boy finally shouted, sending out a wave of dark energy that struck the figures, but did nothing to them as he heard something above. "Don't try to control what you cannot… for the darkness is one of my domains brother." Minerva's voice said as he looked up, Cirno speeding at him from above with a plastic cutlass in her hands, and from before Minerva was flying at him with a ball of dark energy in front of her as she flung it at him.

The boy only had a second to react as both the form of Cirno and the ball of darkness struck him, he didn't even get to scream as he exploded, a wave of light exploding out from him as Minerva was enveloped again as she closed her eyes.

When Minerva opened her eyes again she shot up breathing heavily, drenched in a cold sweat as she looked around. She was in her room in Nohr, like she had been for many years now as she slowly calmed herself down. "What a nightmare…" She said quietly as she held her hand to her head, feeling her left eye tingling as she rubbed it before shaking her head. "But that's all it was… just a nightmare." Minerva said as she slowly fell back to sleep. For a second in the mirror a figure of the boy from her dream appeared with a smirk on his face with a knife in his hand before disappearing again.

(Stage Clear?)

 _AN: A complete mind screw right? It's just something I want to do. So don't expect any updates to this. After all… it's just a nightmare isn't it?_


End file.
